1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a paintball gun, and more particularly to a paintball feeding device of a paintball gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 shows a conventional paintball gun 80 with a conventional paintball feeding device including a hopper 84 on a top of a frame 82 of the paintball gun 80. Paintballs (not shown) are received in the hopper 84 and may drop into a chamber (not shown) in the frame to be fired through a barrel 86.
Such paintball feeding device has several drawbacks, including:
1. The only reason that the paintballs drop into the chamber is gravity, so the paintball gun is better kept straight. In our experience, the paintballs may have problem to drop into the chamber when the gun tilts in any direction over 45 degrees. However, no one can make sure that he/she will pull the trigger in a game only when the gun is straight. Besides, sometime we have to shoot a higher target or a lower target that the conventional paintball gun may have problem to fire paintballs.
2. The frame is provided with a tube connected to the hopper. Typically, the hopper is bigger to receive a large number of paintballs (the common hoppers in the present market may receive 200 paintballs). A diameter of the tube is only a little greater than a paintball that paintballs may enter the chamber in sequence. It frequently gets jam when paintballs run into the small tube from the big hopper. So, when the shooter finds no paintball is fired, the first thing he/she does is shaking the gun, and usually the jam problem may be fixed.
3. The hopper is on the right top of the gun that will interfere with aim.
4. The hopper makes the paintball gun unlike a real gun.